


Canvas

by nomelon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Episode Related, Kink, M/M, Smut, Tattoo, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomelon/pseuds/nomelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J2 pornlet. Behind the scenes of 3.12 Jus in Bello. Jared has a tattoo kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canvas

Jared and Jensen get called into make-up to get their fake tattoos applied. Their regular pancake face make-up has to be done first, a necessary and very boring evil, and Jensen's freaking a little because he's been getting pimples recently. He's over that shit already because he's nearly thirty, an old man, and his skin wasn't this bad when he was a teenager. Jared just grins, candy sticking his teeth together, and offers him gummi worms. Jensen glares and sips from his water bottle.

They have to take their shirts off so the make-up people, Maisie and Sarah, can get the tattoos lined up just right. The girls are shooting the breeze and Jared's chatting back, entertaining and charming as ever, but what he's really doing is watching Jensen in the mirror. Discreet little glances, nothing above chest level, watching them soak on the tattoos, and peel off the backing paper, touching them up a little and leaving them to dry.

They're not ready for the scene in the cop station yet, some mess up with the lighting, it's going to take about an hour to put right, so Jared gets his hands on Jensen's shoulders, steers him in the direction of his trailer and gives him a little push, and Jensen just goes.

Jared backs Jensen up against the wall as soon as the door closes behind them, crowding in slow and close, rubbing his thumb over the dip of Jensen's throat. He brushes his fingers over Jensen's exposed collarbone, tugging the collar of his shirt to one side, curling his fingers around the cord of Dean's amulet, his eyes on the black flames licking out over Jensen's skin. He can see Jensen's throat working as he swallows, can see his pulse beating quick and hard in the hollow of his throat, the flush spreading across his chest.

"You better not mess it up, Jared," Jensen says, his voice low and soft. "Maisie'll have your ass."

Jared just grins and kisses him, licking over Jensen's lips, his palm flattened warm and sure over Jensen's heart. "Take your shirt off. Wanna look at you."

Jensen doesn't tease him, doesn't call him a perv, doesn't do any of the million and one things he could conceivably do right now, just shrugs out of Dean's jacket, dropping the heavy leather to the floor, and starts to unbutton his shirt. Jared's breathing quickens, his eyes greedy, then there's skin, soft curves of muscle, warm and familiar, a dark star inked just below Jensen's collarbone, black flame-trails spiralling out in the shape of the sun. The skin over Jared's heart feels tight, nerve endings tingling, his own tattoo making its presence known.

Jared ducks his head, practically drooling for it, his mouth open and hungry, his body heavy with want, but there's a hand in his hair, fisting, not tugging, just holding him still.

"You can't, man," Jensen says, husky and wanting, the way he sounds first thing in the morning, before he's had any coffee. "You can't mess it up."

Jared rests his forehead on Jensen's chest, grits his teeth, and pushes his fists against the wall on either side of Jensen's hips. "Yeah," he says. "Yeah. I know."

He presses his lips carefully to the skin beside the tattoo, his mouth open, breathing hot against Jensen's skin, and he licks, uses the flat of his tongue to lick right up to the edge of the ink, moving down a little to tease at Jensen's nipple, smiling when the hand tightens in his hair and Jensen sucks in a sharp little breath.

"Looks so good on you," Jared murmurs, trailing his words over Jensen's chest, nosing over to the soft skin under his arm, teasing with the point of his tongue and smiling when Jensen draws his shoulders up and away, squirming under Jared's touch. "I wish... I wish we could..."

He lifts his head, looks up to see Jensen staring down at him, warm and indulgent, his pupils huge and dark.

"I'll think about it," Jensen says.

"Yeah? But you said you didn't..." Jared grins, feels it lighting up his whole face. "Yeah? Really?"

Jensen rolls his eyes. "I said I'd think about it, that's all. I'm not getting just any old thing inked on me. But, Jesus, if it gets you looking at me like this everyday then I--"

Jared surges up and kisses him, tongue in his mouth, hands on Jensen's hips, tugging him in close, snugging their hips together, sweet and a little frantic and Jensen just goes with it.

"I look at you like this everyday anyway," Jared breathes into their kiss.

"Yeah," Jensen says, serious now, a little awed. "I know it."

Jared breaks their kiss and he's kissing his way down Jensen's throat, drops his head and he almost has his mouth on the tattoo again before he realises with a groan and has to pull away.

He drops to his knees, attacking Jensen's jeans, pressing sloppy kisses low on Jensen's stomach, loving the way he arches off the wall, one hand flat on its surface, the other cradling Jared's head, obviously trying not to mess his hair up too much, because, yeah, Maisie can get scary.

He spreads his hands wide on Jensen's hips, holds him in place against the wall and looks up at him, sees his head rolling on the wall, his cock hard and flushed, curved right up to his stomach, and the black ink on his chest, moving in time with Jensen's laboured breathing. Jared gets his mouth on the base of Jensen's cock, turns his head so he can curl his tongue around it, relishing the way Jensen jerks and swears at the touch. He runs the flat of his tongue up Jensen's cock in one long lick, tasting him, hot and a little bitter on his tongue, takes hold and jacks him a couple of times, slow and tight, his thumb slippery against the head.

Jensen pushes his hips forward, pressure on the back of Jared's head, nudging against Jared's lips. "Jared, come on. Come on, baby. Please. Just."

Jared blinks his gaze up Jensen's body, knowing what he must look like to Jensen right now, his cheeks hot, hair in his eyes, his knees spread wide on the floor. Jensen's done this often enough for him, and it's that, the thought of that, that makes him groan, and he opens his mouth, sucking Jensen down, using his tongue, making it wet, making it good.

Jensen starts muttering things, sweet little things, calling him beautiful, fucking gorgeous, calling him good, so fucking good, Jay, you have no idea, telling him, yeah, yeah, fuck, just like that.

Jared gets his cock out, starts jerking hard and fast, in time to the way he's working Jensen, and Jensen's eyes are on him, hot and dark, his chest hitching, his shoulders slamming back against the wall, and he's coming, coming hard, his head thrown back, body tense and shuddering. Jared swallows and swallows, moaning through it, dragging the last drops of Jensen's orgasm out of him. Jensen slumps against the wall, breathing hard, blinking a lot, his gaze unfocused. It takes him a second to realise that Jared is still there, breathing hot against his hip, and Jensen drops to his knees, loops his arm around Jared's neck and touches their foreheads together, lacing his fingers with Jared's, both of them jerking him off. Jared pushes his face into Jensen's throat, feels his orgasm building, coiling tight only to explode, making him yelp and jerk against Jensen, trusting Jensen to hold them both up.

He comes down slow, pulls back and tosses the hair out of his eyes, smiling at Jensen and he knows from the way Jensen is smiling back at him that they both must look like goofy, besotted idiots, but really, he's so totally, incredibly fine with that.

Jared presses light fingertips over Jensen's tattoo, feeling the slight tackiness of come on his fingers, and this just makes him smile. "Jensen?" he asks as Jensen's standing up, his knees popping, and offering Jared his hand. "Later? You know, when we're done for the day?"

Jensen just smiles and pulls on Dean's shirt, starts buttoning it up. "Don't worry. I won't wash it off. You can touch to your heart's content tonight."

Jared grins and pulls him in close. "You're the best boyfriend I have."

Jensen sighs dramatically. "I am but a canvas."

There's a knock on the trailer door and a voice calls out, "Ten minutes, guys."

Jensen picks up Dean's jacket. "Let's go be brothers."

Jared smacks him on the ass and follows him out.

**Author's Note:**

> <http://nomelon.livejournal.com/53368.html>


End file.
